1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to soap dispensing devices and more particularly pertains to a new soap dispensing device for storing and measuring out selectable amounts of laundry soap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of soap dispensing devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person to store laundry soap within a container that also includes means for pouring out selected amounts of the laundry soap to ensure that the user only receives the amount of laundry soap needed.